Cross Epoch
by Rai-Mun
Summary: There was only so much one could do, one who had spent many a millennia wandering aimlessly in the vastness of space, alone and displaced. Galaxy Force. Sideways x Soundwave x White


**Title**: Cross Epoch

**Fandom**: Transformers: Galaxy Force

**Characters**: Noizemaze (Sideways) / Soundwave / X-White (Original Character)

**Pairings**: Noizemaze x X-White x Soundwave

**Rating**: R

**Genre**: Romance / Humor / Drama

**Word Count**: 2,198

**Summary**: There was only so much one could do, one who had spent many a millennia wandering aimlessly in the vastness of space, alone and displaced. For the three who survived the destruction of Planet X, violence and sex where all the same thing, and the same thing had to be done to maintain some semblance of normality in a world where normal was all but relative. T:GF; NMxXWxSW

**Timeline**: Several vorns after the destruction of Planet X (Pre-Series)

**Warnings**: Language; Sexual Themes; Spark Bonding; Mechanical Sticky; Slash; Japanese Continuity; **ME**

**Disclaimer**: "Transformers" and all related media, merchandise and trademarks belong to the **GLORIOUS** that is HasTak, and I am not making any money whatsoever from using them in this fictional work. I wish I owned Ratbat though. Sadly I don't.

**Notes**: Written because I wanted to express the kind of relationship Noizemaze and Soundwave and X-White have going on. Very messy, very complicated, but very genuine. Mostly of the adult situations variety, but hey, you know you'd tap that too if you were in their position. X3

---

It was a relatively new experience still, the feeling of being displaced and without a home.

It had hardly been Meta-Cycle since those accursed Gigalonians had reduced their precious home planet into nothing more than a memory and a few painfully tiny fragments of space rock, survivors rare and few and strewn about the galaxy. Not randomly though, no – They were searching, always searching, for the legendary Un-Maker, the one who had been written in their ancient text, the one described to have the power to return their forsaken planet and grant them a means of revenge against the giant Transformers.

As fate would have it (Or cruel irony, as the former had point out), the planet's most brilliant of intellects and the planet's most devious, misleading, and deceitful agent had found themselves lost and forgotten in the same quadrant of the unforgivingly huge galaxy, both mechs bound to the other by the small, white haired synthoid that drifted almost languidly between their massive bodies, scarlet optics staring into the dark abyss as she deftly maneuvered herself with a twist of her hips to land firmly on the ebony stealth jet's shoulder plate.

"This is very irritating," She spoke, words sharp and tone dangerous, her eyes narrowing slightly as she continued to eye the vastness of nothingness that surrounded and threatened to engulf them all. "If I have to endure another moment of this quiet insanity, I swear to Primus, I **will**__kill something." She shot a look at the two Transformers in her company, her tongue coming out to lick at her lips in a manner akin to a predatory beast eyeing it's prey, "Unless either of you have any other suggestions for an activity to pass away the time…"

Beside her, the golden horned mech stiffened imperceptibly, casting a glance over to his fellow Planet X agent and waiting for the serious-minded bot's reaction, "I see," He began, voice a deep baritone resonating in the emptiness around them, "And what would you have us do, princess?"

The silver haired doll let a most feral grin grace her lips, using the other robot's shoulder plate as a springboard of sorts, activating her thrusters and crossing the space between the two in a decidedly unhurried manner. "Funny you should say that," She purred into his audio receptor, fingers digging into the sides of his battle mask as she took to perching over his tape deck chest, "I'm certain Noizemaze has a suggestion, though."

The two glanced over at the other, lone mech, a moment of silence passing between them before he responded, "Well, we could always…" He paused, coming up close to the two, stopping only when his cockpit hit the other's chassis, "We could do _that_," He intoned, taking a moment to pull the metallic cobalt Transformer's arms around his waist, servos resting jauntily over his pelvic gimbals.

"Mmm, and 'that' sounds like an excellent idea," The smallest of the trine agreed, shifting slightly so that she was standing over the blue one's chest, bending forward slightly to expose her rear to the other flyer, hips slanted suggestively as she pressed her front against blue chassis and wrapped her arms around the stealth bomber's neck. "A _very_ excellent idea," She whispered against the sensitive cables there, earning herself the smallest of tremors from the stoic one's frame.

Ever the excitable one, Noizemaze pushed forward, the tip of his jutting cockpit bumping the small femme's behind. She let out a surprised gasp, turning sharply and eyeing the cocky jet with an expression that could kill, before she relinquished her hold on the dark azure robot, crawling up the skull decorated chassis and making herself comfortable just in front of the smirking mech.

"Pay attention," She said curtly, a hand snaking up to tug at the ribbon around her neck, giving a sharp pull and allowing the accessory to float out to the side, the top of her white blouse coming open with the motion. X-White's fingers lingered over the exposed flesh there for a moment, before she leaned back and lay herself flat on her back over Noizemaze's cockpit, cherry orbs eyeing the physically intimidating mech across from her.

Noizemaze wasted little time in placing his fingers over the femme's prone form, starting from her legs, pulling her black boots off with agonizingly slow motions, working his way up her bare skin and pausing at the point where her legs met her midsection just under her black pumpkin shorts, fingers sliding in between the seams and tweaking the sensitive bundle of wires there. She let out a gasp, her hips bucking upwards at the feeling of his fingers in her innermost workings, her claret optics shuttering violently.

Across them, Soundwave watched with a possessive interest, crimson optic band gleaming malignantly in the near darkness of the cosmos. Moving forward wordlessly, he placed a hand over X-White's forehead, gently brushing away her bangs from her face as a finger made its way down the side of her face, over her slim neck, and between her small breasts. He slipped the tip of his digit under the hem of her white and black blouse, pulling it over her slowly, reveling in the pale, milky white skin that was steadily being exposed.

Apparently growing impatient with the other's slowness, X-White propped herself up on her elbows, shrugging the top of completely and wiggling her hips suggestively at Noizemaze, only to find herself flat on her back once more as Soundwave gently pinned her down by her stomach, optics dancing over her exposed front behind those perpetual visors. "_Slag_, it's cold." She breathed, looking up at the two behind a curtain of white hair and expecting them to do something about it.

"Well, we are in space, little one," the audio altering mech responded, working his fingers over her shoulders and down her sides, a small, almost imperceptible hissing sound emitting from somewhere on her person as he searched for the switch that would open her up and reveal her Spark chamber to them.

"…Hold on," The two stopped their ministrations and looked down at the femme, a pair of masked faces staring at her in mild confusion. She sat up, wrapping her arms around herself and eyeing the two with a decidedly dodgy expression, "Touch each other," She spoke with the tone of one giving an order, "I want to watch."

If either mech had been caught unawares by her sudden demand, neither showed it, although Noizemaze thought he saw a flicker of humor on the usually stoic mech's face just then, mirroring his own usual amusement at the strange thing the femme often demanded they do. Getting up and activating her thrusters, X-White hovered languorously over to their side, eyeing the two unmoving Transformers for a moment before making an impatient noise.

Jolted from his musings, the ebony and gold one recovered first, a smile stretching across his mask-hidden face at the prospect of Spark Bonding with the other Planet X agent, moving quickly to cut the distance between them and practically slamming his cockpit against the other's tape deck chest, a small intake of air betraying Soundwave's own excitement at the notion.

Noizemaze observed the other mech for a moment, arms wrapped around his waist and pelvic gimbals brushing against each other in delicious friction, before reaching up and hitting a switch located just under his chin, orange helmet visor sliding up and revealing dark burgundy optics and a decidedly handsome face.

With a wicked grin, the stealth jet attacked the other flyer's neck, nibbling roughly at the exposed wires, his glossa slipping out to lick and tease the sensitive wires with a pleasurable wet heat. He smirked to himself as he felt Soundwave arch against him, a moan slipping out of his vocal processors before he could push it down – Superior mental and emotional control my aft! – His fingers grasping and scratching and stroking the navy Transformer's massive, intricate wings with alternating feather-light caresses and almost painful scouring.

Soundwave struggled against the sudden flow of pleasurable data, managing to clear his cerebral processor enough to reach out and grasp the other's smaller, slimmer ebony wings, dishing out the same treatment he was receiving and bending a leg forward just enough for his knee to brush against Noizemaze's inner thigh. "Nngh!" Soundwave smiled victoriously to himself behind his battle mask as he felt the con-artist's touch waver, taking the opportunity to deftly unfasten his mouth piece and crash his lips against the shuddering mech.

He slid his glossa into Noizemaze's mouth, teasing the other with slow, dragging motions, his arms wrapped tightly around his fellow Planet X agent as they held each other close, their personal force fields crackling with an intensity like no other as they continued to grind against each other, the stealth bomber allowing the other to engage him in a heated bout of glossa wrestling, his maroon optics shuttering as the two appendages dance inside their mouths in some sort of perverted salsa.

It was the ebony one who pulled away first, internal fans kicking in as his body began desperately trying to cool itself, only to arch back into Soundwave as the intellectual placed a hand over the other's groin plate, fingers pulling the clasps lose and revealing several highly sensitive wires to the galaxy, skillful little digits tweaking and pinching and pulling at all the right places.

He maneuvered himself so that he could get between the pretender's legs, running his glossa over the frizzing wires and taking a moment to appreciate the taste of lubricants, Noizemaze struggling to get his bearings against the hot wonderful sensations that racked his body. Reaching down, he caught Soundwave's horns in his servos and pulled the bot up, pulling him close and licking away at the trail of fluid that dribbled down the side of his face, appreciating how devastatingly handsome the blue bot truly was (They both were, really, it was a wonder why those two chose to hide their faces so), both Transformers fumbling with the clasps that held their front armor closed as they kissed once more, utterly sloppy and full of repressed sexual urgency.

They were both jolted out of it though, when small, cold hands came and unclasped the tiny locks in their chest plates for them, twin orbs of fiercely glowing blue revealed to the universe. "Lovely show," X-White murmured, lust and arousal evident in her voice as she opened her own chest plates, a smaller but no less blinding ball of energy throbbing painfully in her chest cavity.

"All together then," Noizemaze offered offhandedly, keeping an arm around Soundwave and sliding another around X-White, Soundwave mirroring his actions while the femme made a small sound of agreement.

A moment of calm, before the three Sparks merged together, X-White's smaller Spark crammed between Noizemaze and Soundwave's much larger life forces, a cry wrestling itself free from her vocal processors as she felt the heat and gratification course through her small frame, Soundwave's internal fans kicking up a racket like a sun going nova, Noizemaze groaning deeply as he felt his companions' essence mingle with his own.

"Oh Primus oh Primus oh Primus…" X-White gasped breathlessly, eyes squeezed shut as surge after surge of powerful emotion and sensory overload washed over her, Noizemaze making a strange sort of strangled noise, "Fr-Frag –" The ebony flyer hissed, Soundwave completely silent as he allowed the sensations to wash over him, not even bothering with an attempt to speak, lost in the swirling, blissful vortex of their combined overload.

Darkness. Then, realization.

Soundwave had been the first to recover, of course, always the one with his head on right, and spared a glance over to the still offlined Noizemaze and their precious X-White, who was currently boosting around with her thrusters, attempting to chase down her clothes before they were lost to the emptiness of the cosmos.

"That was…" He had begun, only to have the silver locked femme cut in, floating over and buttoning her blouse, "That was an exceptional activity," She filled in, leaning forward and allowing the blue Transformer to reattach her ribbon properly, claret optics noting that he had put his visors and battle mask back on, "We should engage in that more often."

"I second that," Behind them, the ebony mech had come back online, his own orange helmet visor back in place, "That was fan-fragging-tastic!" He grinned, advancing towards the two, locking an arm around Soundwave and depositing X-White on his shoulder plate, "Absolutely!"

Next to him, the stoic Planet X agent shook his head, X-White letting out an exasperated but affectionate sigh at the other's antics. "Yes, yes, it was the best overload I've had in Meta-Cycles, now get over yourself and help us find the Un-Maker so we can kick Gigalonian aft."

They would never admit it out loud, oh hell no, but even now, without a home and without purpose, the three displaced survivors of the once legendary Planet X were content, absolutely at peace with each other and with the universe itself, able to move on because they were there, they were together.

---

Meta-Cycle: 13 Months (IDW)

Damn, it's been way **too** long since I last wrote pron. Or maybe, I should say, this is my first attempt at Mechanical Sticky, so I apologize if my noobness shows. Argh. I blame Headmaster. Don't know why, but I feel like I should, so I do. *bricked* The ending was rushed, yes, because I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Sorry.

And because I've had a few questions on what exactly X-White is, I've scribbled this all down for anyone who bothers to read these things: X-White is a synthoid, quite humanesque in her appearance bar the glowing Transformer-like eyes, headphone-like audio receptors, cannon arm, lack of feet (G1 Blitzwing), and exposed circuitry and wires on her shoulder and leg joints. She's roughly a head or so smaller than an average Mini-Con, and possess a Spark and several Transformer like upgrades – Force Chip slot, thrusters on her back, wrist canons – And can speak in the beeping binary language of Mini-Cons. She's the embodiment of Planet X's Cyber Planet Key, and therefore holds power and is referred to as "princess" by her companions Noizemaze and Soundwave. She can also "link up" with anyone from Planet X as a sort of Mini-Con upgrade (She loses her corporeal body and is represented by a disembodied voice in her current partner's head, or as a semi transparent phantom by his side), and feels an especially strong hatred bordering on blind insanity for the denizens of Planet Gigalonia.


End file.
